Jack of All Trades
by Leiyoi
Summary: AU. In the city of Namimori, wealth and power are the two main forces that determine what is important and what is not. If you were poor, no one gave a thing about you. If you were rich, you were fawned over and envied by all. All of this applied for the city of Namimori. That is, except for one boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Jack of all trades. -A romcom of rich!Yamamoto and poor!Tsuna-
1. Chapter 1

**Jack of All Trades**

_A semi-crack, Shoujo-ish story._

_Wanted to try writing one at least once. :D_

In the city of Namimori, wealth and power are the two main forces that determine what is important and what is not. If you were poor, no one gave a shit about you. If you were rich, you were fawned over and envied by all. With such views, the people of Namimori were divided as well; the rich living on one side and the poor on the other. The rich never ventured over to the poor and the poor never ventured over to the rich. They never mingled in the public parties held once every month and only went to eat at the restaurants that were created for their respective statuses. Rich and poor never worked together. The poor always worked for the poor, for they despised the rich yet envied them. And the middle class, however few, worked for the rich. All of this applied for the city of Namimori. That is, except for one boy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Jack of all trades.

"Oi, Tsuna! Table 5 needs you!" A man tapped an expensive looking plate with his finger, a small dish set neatly in the middle of it, and a young man with chestnut hair that seemed to burst from his head like flames scurried over, hurriedly wiping his wet hands on his apron.

"They need me?" Tsuna blinked curiously while lifting the plate carefully in one hand.

The man clucked his tongue and skimmed his eyes over a new order that had just come in. "Says something about the wine you picked for them."

Tsuna gulped nervously and nodded once in thanks before leaving the swinging doors of the kitchen. His amber eyes flit about the room and they landed on the young man with smooth black hair sitting at the cream colored table, swiveling a glass of wine in one hand idly. The man's eyes shot towards him and he jumped instinctively, caught by the man's sharp, grey-blue eyes. Tsuna calmed himself and walked forward, a polite smile across his face. After gently setting the new plate down, he bowed courteously and kept his eyes lowered.

"You needed me, sir?"

The man examined Tsuna over carefully and then muttered, "You are the one who chose this wine?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Tsuna shuffled his feet, feeling quite uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the man before him. Then, something was slipped into his fingers. Tsuna looked up in surprise and stared at the thick roll of cash in his right hand.

"I assume you know of the public party being held in the town hall tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, sir...?" Tsuna fingered the notes in his hand slowly, glancing at the man sitting in front of him with a skeptical eye. All this money... what for?

"You're hired. I want you there at three o'clock sharp to prepare things before the party."

"Eh?"

The man drained the rest of the wine in his glass and set it down on the table. After taking a bite from the dish, he stood up and flicked out a few more bills onto the table. Before he left, he turned to address the brunette again, lips quirked upwards in an amused manner.

"You are getting quite infamous, Sawada Tsunayoshi, jack of all trades. And the wine that you pick is not bad."

Tsuna gaped at the man as he left and glanced down at the wad of cash in his hands again, this time noticing the name card buried inside. He lifted it up to the light and the glossy words across the top gleamed.

"Hibari... Kyouya...?"

.:.

"See you tomorrow, Sawada!" One of Tsuna's colleagues waved and the brunette bowed politely, bidding them goodbye. He let out a sigh and then turned to his locker, pulling it open to scan his eyes down a list of the week's schedule. Lifting an index finger, the young man skimmed through the events for the next morning.

"Four to eight, milk delivery again. Eight-thirty to noon, ramen shop. Short lunchbreak... Twelve-thirty to four..." Tsuna winced and frowned at the paper, "... helping out at the jewelery store..." The boy tapped his chin and squinted his eyes at the list. "That Hibari Kyouya-san said I had to be in the town hall at three o'clock, but..." He pushed a small pencil out of his pocket and tapped the graphite end against the door of his locker impatiently. Then, he hastily scratched out the jewelery store and sighed. He slowly filled in the spot with the name, 'Hibari Kyouya' and then stared at it uncertainly. "This had better be worth it..."

.:.

Tsuna fumbled with the worn down metallic door of his house and then trudged in wearily, kicking off his shoes. "I'm back...!" He announced and proceeded to shuffle along the narrow hall towards his room. Two children, one with a large, round forehead and another with a bushy afro, sped from the kitchen and raced around his feet in circles.

"Stupid Tsuna is back!" The afro-haired baby laughed and pointed at Tsuna with a sticky finger. The other child muttered something foreign and tugged on Tsuna's pants. The brunette smiled weakly and watched the energetic children with tender eyes.

"Hi, Lambo. I-pin. What did you guys do today?"

"Lambo-san helped Maman make cookies!" The afro-haired child grinned proudly and the other child smiled.

"I-pin make fried rice!"

"Heeh, is that so?"

"Tsu-kun?" A woman's voice came from the kitchen and Tsuna looked up to see his mother peering out with a pan and spatula in hand. "Ah! You really are back. How was work?"

"Not bad... someone offered me a new job. He said I was getting... infamous."

Nana giggled. "Well, that's only because you take up any sort of job that's possible. Why... I think I even remember you..." She tapped her cheek as though that would jog her memory, "Ah! Didn't you help clean and patrol the cemetery before? And weren't you one of those mascots at the amusement park for some time a few months back...?"

Tsuna grew pale as the memories came flying into his mind once again. He involuntarily shivered and then laughed nervously, evading his mother. "Uhh... where's... Gokudera-kun?" He asked as he watched Lambo and I-pin run back into the kitchen.

"Ah!" Nana beamed, "He should be at the back, doing his experiments again."

"Oh, okay. Thanks mom!" And then the boy jogged off down the hall to the door at the back. He shoved it open-shoved since the hinges had gone rusty-and felt the cool night breeze hit his face. He breathed in and smelt the familiar scent of chemicals, gunpowder, and smoke wafting from a corner of the small, cluttered backyard.

"Gokudera-kun...?" Tsuna called out tentatively, not wanting to surprise the silver haired man. There was a sound of a crash and the brunette grimaced as a silver haired man fell backwards from behind a large bush, landing onto the ground, having toppled over his creaky chair.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelped from his position on the grass floor and then a full blown smile lit up his face. "You're back!"

Tsuna laughed hesitantly. Still Jyuudaime...? Even after all this time...

"Jyuudaime, I think I've finally got it! Wanna see? I've been working on it for the past week." The silver haired man eagerly pushed himself up and slapped his pants a few times to get the dirt off. He stared at Tsuna expectantly and the brunette couldn't find it in himself to reject him. He followed Gokudera to the tiny workspace and fondly gazed at the small spherical shells sitting on a long wooden rack. Each of those contained Gokudera's hard work and effort.

Gokudera waved Tsuna over to the table and the man pinched a few particles of powder up between his fingers. The brunette opened his palm out and Gokudera dropped the particles into his hand. Tsuna studied them closely.

For the most part, they looked brownish and blackened. Like burnt wood. But after inspecting it for a moment, he found a few faint glimmers of something golden.

"What is it...?"

Gokudera shuffled around his work area and then lifted a semi-large ball in his hands. "It'll be faster if I show you." He ran out to the other end of the field and stuffed the ball into a pipe. Then, after flicking out his lighter from his pocket, he set a line of fuse leading to the pipe on fire. Gokudera backed away quickly and the two clamped their hands over their ears, watching the steel pipe expectantly.

After a ground splitting _crack!_ a ball of fire shot upwards and the two young men tilted their heads back to observe a beautiful golden-orange light burst in the dark and empty sky. Tsuna's eyes glowed and his mouth fell open at the color. The lights of the fire had gently faded but the two continued to stare at the blackness, the unforgettable color burned into their minds.

"Wow... Gokudera, that was... that was amazing! How did you come up with that color?" Tsuna laughed excitedly and turned his head towards the silver haired man. Gokudera grinned happily and watched the sky a little longer before shifting his face around to let his eyes fall on Tsuna's face.

"Well... I was thinking... about your eyes..." The silver haired man murmured sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. The brunette felt his cheeks glow and suddenly he felt very aware of their proximity. Tsuna's eyes averted to the side.

"Uhh... well, I guess... I should go to bed. Still have work tomorrow." He chuckled weakly. Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Jyuudaime... if you ever get too tired, I can always help you out."

"No!" Tsuna blurted and Gokudera blinked in surprise. "Uh... I mean, no..." The brunette scratched his cheek and then started slowly. "Gokudera-kun, even though we're not related by blood, I've always thought of you as my family. You really want to make many beautiful lights burst in the sky, right?"

Gokudera frowned slightly. "Yes...?"

Tsuna smiled warmly. "Well, isn't it a family's job to support you with what you want to do?"

The silver haired man stared at the brunette for a moment and then lowered his eyes. "But..."

"It's okay." Tsuna nodded, "You should focus on what you want to do. Leave supporting the family to me! I even got a new job today. Look how much they gave me in advance." He stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of notes. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the money.

"A rich guy...?"

"I get to work at the town hall. They're holding one of those monthly parties. I wonder what it'll be like...?"

Gokudera's eyes narrowed and he scoffed, turning back towards his workspace. "There's nothing interesting about those things..."

"How do you know?" Tsuna's curved down in a small frown, "It could be fun..."

The silver haired man shrugged and busied himself with his chemicals again. Tsuna pouted and then started heading back into the house. Why did Gokudera always pull on that cold attitude when he mentioned doing work for the rich people? Was it really that bad to make money off of the wealthy? He paused and stole a look in Gokudera's direction. When he was met with nothing but the young man's back, the brunette let out a short sigh. Whatever. He should get some sleep. Everything would be back to normal by tomorrow anyway...

.:.

It was 2:49. Shit. Tsuna panted breathlessly as he rushed down the street towards the bus station. It seemed today was one of his worst days.

He had started completely off schedule. Five minutes late to the milk delivery and his pay was cut by half. At the ramen shop, he spilled a bowl of noodles like a fresh new waiter would. At noon, he decided that after his short lunch, he would continue working at the shop until it was time for him to leave. But he got carried away by his job. And now... it took at least fifteen minutes to get from the poor end of the city to the town hall. Fifteen minutes that he didn't have.

The brunette tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the bus. His stomach churned in anxiety, making flops and squelching twists in his gut. He _knew_ how important first impressions were. And being late to a job at the town hall would _not_ be a good impression. He also got the feeling that that person, Hibari Kyouya, was not a person to cross when it came to punctuality. Tsuna sucked in a deep breath. Screw this. His feet jumped to his calling and they carried him down the street, fast as he could go.

.:.

A man with hair gelled up into a long pompadour glanced at his watch and then briefly nodded towards a black haired man standing a few feet away, dressed in a neat suit.

"It's three o'clock."

The black haired man studied the people lined up before him with cold eyes. As he scanned them over, an irritated frown surfaced over his lips and a faint, "hmph" flew from his throat. The people stiffened in their line.

They were standing in an enormous lobby room with smoothly waxed marble floors and polished wooden walls. A crystal chandelier hung above the center of the room, its reflection on the ground separating the black haired man from the line of sweating employees. Suddenly, the large brass doors behind the man burst open and a skinny brunette gasped loudly from the entrance.

"I'm... here...!"

Hibari Kyouya whipped around and swiftly rounded on the small brunette, eyes flashing dangerously. "You are late."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna panted, body bent over from the cramps in his abdomen. He lifted his head up to examine the clock. Twelve seconds past three. _I'm late by twelve seconds...?_

"I will deduct it from your payment. Now get in line."

Tsuna was about to protest loudly but then clamped his mouth tightly shut, knowing better. He scurried to the end of the line, joining a muscular man with shortly cropped silver hair. The man sent him a friendly grin and Tsuna smiled hesitantly back.

Hibari spotted the two acting friendly to each other and a scowl fell over his face. "Pay attention or **I'll bite you to death**."

"Hiiee!" Tsuna gulped and stood up as straight as possible, starting to reconsider his decision on accepting this job. The threat Hibari just spouted sounded a little strange... how would he bite someone to death...? Nevertheless... the words were oddly frightening.

The black haired man studied the row again and then started in an authoritative voice, "There is only one rule for this job: do it right and there won't be any problems. That is all. If you have any other questions, go to Kusakabe."

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. W-Was this the way his employer worked...? So vague...

Hibari noticed the twitch in Tsuna's eyebrow and his grey-blue eyes narrowed. "Did you want to say something, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh? N-No..." The brunette answered meekly, letting his eyes fall to the marble floor. Hibari eyed the boy over and then nodded to Kusakabe, the man with his hair gelled up into a pompadour.

"Get him something else to wear."

"Yes, Hibari." Kusakabe bowed briefly and hurried forward, grabbing Tsuna by the shoulders, to steer him to the large stairwell centered at the back of the lobby. The boy blinked and his eyes darted about, feeling slightly confused.

"B-But, aren't these clothes okay?" Tsuna wailed and fought to pull himself back beside the man with cropped silver hair. "I borrowed them from the richest restaurant I've ever worked at!"

Hibari scoffed and started to leave down a roll of carpet, moving towards a tall archway on the side which lead into the main ballroom. "You herbivores will never understand. You're on an entirely new level now."

.:.

Tsuna stared at the long mirror, dumbfounded. He was being dressed in the most comfortable and sleek feeling clothes he had ever worn. The young man fingered the buttons and his eyes went round when he noticed that they were made out of silver. He swallowed thoroughly and felt sweat start to dampen his palms. This was... unbelievable. Such luxury... if the employees could wear such clothes then what sort of clothes would the rich wear...?

Kusakabe nodded and admired the clean, wrinkle-less white shirt and the sleeveless black vest over it. "That should be okay..." Tsuna continued to finger the cloth and buttons, eyebrows furrowed together. The man with gelled hair allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Don't think too badly of Hibari. He's just very strict when it comes to the Yamamoto family attending such public parties."

Tsuna blinked and looked up slowly. "The Yamamoto family...? I've heard of their name at the restaurants often... but no one ever allowed me to see them. Who are they?"

Kusakabe spluttered and his eyes went round. "W-Who are...? Kid, did you get too engrossed in your jobs that you forgot to pay attention to the richest family living in Namimori?"

"R-Richest family...?" Tsuna stuttered, eyes starting to grow as round as Kusakabe's. "You mean... that's the Yamamoto family? We're going to be having a party for the Yamamoto family, the richest people of Namimori...?"

Kusakabe sighed and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Oi, kid... where have you been?"

Tsuna blushed shamefully. "I-I... I didn't realize... but then... why would Hibari Kyouya-san choose me to serve such important people...?"

"Maybe he saw something in you? Hibari only shows interest in things that are really worth taking interest in, so I don't think you have to worry about the reason you were picked." Kusakabe pat one hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Just trust yourself and do your job right, just like Hibari said."

"Oh... okay." Tsuna fidgeted with his clothes again. Then he looked up and gave the man a gentle smile. "Thanks, Kusakabe-san..."

The man paused for a second and then a small smirk spread from one cheek to the other.

"Anytime, kid."

They started leaving down the steps when Tsuna licked his lips.

"Umm... by the way, Hibari Kyouya-san wasn't very specific about our jobs... what exactly am I supposed to do...?"

"Oh. Right." A bead of sweat ran down Kusakabe's head. "Why don't I show you around first... you'll need to remember how to get around quickly..."

.:.

Evening came quick and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as he finished arranging a bouquet near the front entrance. He felt a pair of eyes on him and his back immediately stiffened. Why had Hibari been watching him constantly for the past few hours...? It made him feel... very uncomfortable...

"EXTREME!" The brunette nearly leapt out of his uniform when a shout came from the banister. He whipped around and froze, watching in fascination as the man with the cropped silver hair, whom he had met earlier, came whizzing down the steps, polishing the marble to the finest degree at an unstoppable pace. Finally, the man came to a halt at the bottom and then spun around to grin at him. Tsuna gulped involuntarily. "Hey, you're the new guy, right? I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! I think I heard Hibari call you...?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He introduced himself politely, sticking a hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasagawa-san." Ryohei beamed and gripped the offered hand firmly and shook with vigor.

"Right! Sawada! I guess we'll be working together from now on, eh?"

"Eh?"

"Hibari likes to hold onto the things that he finds... he's an extreme man!" Ryohei grinned toothily and sent Tsuna a thumbs up.

"EH?" The brunette quivered. What was that supposed to mean...?

"Well... there was one time when I tried to quit the job. My sister needed my help. But before I could leave, I remember getting hit in the head by something really hard and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital. When I tried to get home, I couldn't find any trace of my family. They weren't in the house and all of their phone numbers were invalid. I couldn't get in contact with my relatives either. So, I'm stuck here by myself. EXTREME, RIGHT?"

The color drained from Tsuna's face.

Ryohei slapped a heavy hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Anyway, don't worry about anything. Hibari is a pretty good person. Deep, deep, extremely deep down." In the blink of an eye, a steel tonfa was pressed against the silver haired man's throat.

"Did you say something, Sasagawa Ryohei...?" Hibari's low voice came from behind the man. Tsuna's eyes bulged at the sight of the weapon. Didn't Ryohei say that he had been hit by something when he had tried to quit...? S-So... Hibari... really did...?

"Oh!" Ryohei smiled, not the least bit concerned by the cold metal at his throat. "I was just telling Sawada how you managed to subdue me here. Very extreme. Although I would appreciate it if you could tell me where my family went. I want to know if they're okay."

"Shut up." Was the simple reply.

"Fine fine, but one day I'll definitely find out! Oh yeah," Ryohei nodded at Tsuna, "Good job on the flowers, Sawada. You're really good at it!"

The brunette blinked innocently. "Eh? Oh... well... I just thought it would look nice that way..."

"Get back to work. There's only a few minutes left." Hibari grunted out, tightening his hold on his tonfa. Ryohei gave Tsuna another thumbs up before zooming away to finish polishing the rest of the lobby at mach speed. Tsuna watched open-mouthed as the silver haired man sped off into another room. And now he was alone with Hibari. Again.

"Uhh..."

"You, too." The black haired man muttered dangerously and Tsuna squeaked.

"Y-Yes!" The brunette scurried off down the east wing.

.:.

"Oi, new guy! Take these out and don't you dare spill a drop!" Someone handed Tsuna a platter of tall and thin glasses, all filled exactly to three millimeters above the halfway line. The brunette nodded and kept his posture as straight and steady as possible, holding the silver platter with one arm professionally.

Internally, Tsuna was sweating from the pressure. God, this job made him so paranoid of _everything_...! He sidled up as softly as he could beside a couple and offered the drinks, making sure that their conversation was not disrupted by his presence, and then he left just as briefly when they decided to take a glass or not.

The brunette felt his palms start to sweat again. All the people here were wearing such expensive and fashionable clothes... to think that he would actually see such things in person... was he dreaming?

In a couple of minutes, the drinks had dwindled down to two glasses and he smiled proudly. He had been given the job for choosing the wine and he was glad that the people were enjoying it. He chose it specifically to compliment the small cocktails being served around the room, which all seemed to revolve around the theme of tuna fish. Did the rich like to eat tuna...? The brunette was about to return into the kitchen for more when he noticed someone from a table wave him over. He froze. What should he do...? One of the employees had told him to stay as discreet as possible. Should he ignore that person's request...? Tsuna hastily shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course he should cater to the guests' wishes first than his own. If he got in trouble later... so be it.

He turned and started making his way towards the table where he had been called to. A tall young man with unruly dark hair sat in one of the dressed chairs, leaning casually against the back, a playful smile upon his lips. The man looked so casual despite the seriousness Hibari had pounded into them before the start of the party. He hadn't smoothed his hair and he didn't strain his back to sit up like a wooden board as the others did. But somehow... although his demeanor was out of place, he seemed to fit right in with everyone else. As Tsuna approached the man, he felt drawn into the strangely calm aura the man exuded. It felt... really good. How odd...

A giggle from beside the man broke the atmosphere and Tsuna felt himself return to his senses. He noticed a beautiful girl sitting close to the young man and the brunette immediately deduced that they were a couple. They looked good together.

"Ah, s-sir...? You asked for me?"

"Oh, thank you! My lady here just wanted another drink. It's her fourth one. And she rarely drinks." The man grinned boyishly, reaching out for the last two glasses. "Please send my compliments to the one who chose the wine for tonight." The girl giggled again and rubbed a hand against the man's arm affectionately.

"Oh, Takeshi-kun, you don't have to be so polite. I like it better when you're hacking and slashing all those rolled tatami mats in the dojo. You look simply amazing... I just want to make you all mine."

"Ahaha! Is that so?" The man named Takeshi chuckled and winked at Tsuna, placing the glasses back on the tray. "I think she's had a little too much."

Tsuna smiled politely and took a step back to silently suggest his dismissal. When the young man showed no inclination of keeping him there any further, he gave them a short bow and started to leave. But as he took another step back, he felt his foot slip on the floor.

It was all purely accidental. But little did he know that this tiny, accidental, and almost fateful moment would set his future prancing in an entirely new direction.

The brunette gasped faintly when his feet flew out behind him and the platter of wine glasses went spilling from his hand. For a split second, his round amber eyes met with the wide chocolate brown eyes of the young man. And then, in the next moment, he felt his body collapse and his face press into something firm. There was a shriek from a girl that sounded something like, "What do you think you're doing?" but the faint smell of a soft cologne wafted in through his nostrils, making him forget himself for a minute. It was such a soothing fragrance...

Suddenly, he snapped his head up in surprise. The young man with wild black hair stared back down at him, blinking repeatedly, and Tsuna's face burst into red, finally noticing that his cheek was pressed against the man's chest.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" He leapt up and then gasped when he found the wine stains on the man's pants. Those would be impossible to get rid of! "Wah! Waah!" The boy flailed his arms around desperately, gaining the attentions of a few nearby people, "I-! I-! I didn't mean to-!" Tsuna fumbled for the handkerchief he had been given earlier (for protocol) and he knelt down beside the chair, rubbing and sopping at the spot on the man's leg, as if that would get the stain out. Tsuna's eyes squeezed together as he rigorously tried to get the wine out. Oh no! Hibari-san would _kill_ him for this...!

The girl was still shrieking at him and a few people were murmuring and pointing fingers in his direction. But they were quickly silenced by the cheery laughter of the man named Takeshi. Tsuna looked up, eyes tearing up. He was seriously worried for his life. Why was this guy laughing...?

"Ahahaha! This is the first time this has happened to me! I didn't think it would be so funny!" The young man chortled. The guests stared at him curiously and Tsuna sniffed.

"Huh?"

The man beamed brightly at him and pointed at the wine stain on his pants and the handkerchief in the brunette's hand. "This, this! That's the first time someone's tried to seduce me that way. And it's such an old trick, too! Just like in the movies!"

Tsuna blinked once, still trying to register the man's words. "Eh?"

"Ah?" The guests blinked along with Tsuna.

The young man chuckled and lifted up eight fingers. "Not bad, I give you an eight out of ten. Eight because you forgot to cling on longer and because you wiped the stains too fast."

Tsuna's face went blank. But... but... he wasn't trying to seduce the guy...

"Haha, just another one of Takeshi-kun's games?" An old man chuckled lightly, eyes crinkling in delight.

"Ahh, that was quite entertaining. The party was getting rather stifling." A woman smiled, lifting a gloved hand up to her lips.

"Not bad, Yamamoto. We give you a ten out of ten!" A man shouted teasingly.

Tsuna's eyes widened. What? Yamamoto...? He lifted his eyes up to the young man and gaped at him. This guy... was a Yamamoto?

"Thanks!" Yamamoto Takeshi waved to the man who had shouted. Then he examined his pants and a troubled smile spread across his face. "Ahh, I should probably go see if I can get these stains out..." The dark haired man glanced at Tsuna and then grinned cheekily at the brunette. He sent him a suggestive wink, "Hey, you wanna help me?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna backed away quickly. What was with this guy...? It was like he was trying to flirt with him or something! Didn't he already have that girl? Why not ask her to help him with his pants? He watched the young man laugh again.

"You sure have interesting reactions! Earlier, you were waving your arms around in the air like this, too." The dark haired man imitated the hurried motions Tsuna had been making a few minutes ago and the brunette felt his face burn in embarrassment again.

"Takeshiii," The beautiful girl, whom Tsuna had momentarily forgotten, pouted and clutched Yamamoto's arm close to her body. "Don't leave me..."

"Ahaha," The dark haired youth slowly unwound the girl's fingers from him and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but I think I should take care of this... after all I wouldn't want to look improper in front of such a lovely lady." A silly smile spread across the girl's pouty pink lips at the word, 'lovely' and the girl sighed, reluctantly pulling away.

"All right... if you insist. But come back as soon as you can, Takeshiii."

Yamamoto nodded with reassurance. "Mm, I'll try to hurry back as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to leave you waiting for me."

"Hurry back..." Tsuna noticed that the girl's eyes seemed to be drooping closed. So, she really did have too much to drink... Yamamoto gently set the girl's head on the table and then sprang from his seat.

"Okay, I'll go clean this up then." The young man started walking towards one of the corridors. Tsuna watched him go and then realized that if he were heading towards the bathrooms, he was going the wrong way.

"Umm... Yamamoto-san?" He addressed the young man tentatively. The young Yamamoto glanced over his shoulder in response. "If you're looking for the bathrooms... it's this way..." The brunette pointed timidly to another corridor. The Yamamoto youth froze as if he had been caught stealing panties and he laughed weakly.

"Oh, right. Ahaha, I haven't been here for a while so I forgot for a moment. Thanks... um, you are...?"

Tsuna blinked. What...? Wait... was this super rich guy asking for _his_ name...?

The Yamamoto boy stared at him expectantly and the brunette blushed pink.

"Umm... I'm... Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The dark haired man repeated and then grinned. "I'll remember your name. You're working under Hibari, right? Then we'll probably meet again. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You can just call me Takeshi." He offered his hand out in a friendly greeting. Tsuna waved his hands nervously.

"I-I-I can't just call you by name...! Is... Yamamoto-san, okay...?"

The dark haired man chuckled. "Somehow that makes me feel so old...!"

"Then... Yamamoto... kun?"

The young man smiled weakly.

"Yama... moto...?"

Yamamoto scratched his cheek with his index finger and let out a soft sigh. "I guess there's no getting you to change, huh... Oh well... anyway, I'll see you around, Sawada Tsuna! I gotta go!" After a quick wave, the dark haired youth jogged off back down the corridor he was originally heading toward and the sound of a car pulling up echoed through the lobby.

The brunette waved at Yamamoto's back, stunned from hearing his name shortened into such an affectionate nickname. Then, after a moment of contemplation, he stared at the corridor he had seen the man just run through.

Eh?

Yamamoto had left down the corridor to the lobby... and the sound of a car zipping away...?

EHHH?

.:.

They were lined up again, standing in the town hall lobby, backs straight and heads looking straight forward, hands and legs perfectly perpendicular to the ground. Hibari stood leaning against a wall, watching them carefully. Kusakabe paced in front of them, inspecting each employee carefully. Then, the large man came to a stop.

"Right then, everyone is dismissed. Sawada-san, there is something Hibari wishes to discuss with you. Please stay behind once you have finished changing."

"Eh? Ah, y-yes..." Tsuna stiffened, shivering from head to toe. W-W-What...? Hibari Kyouya-san wanted to discuss something...? The brunette gulped. It was probably about that incident with spilling the wine over Yamamoto. He was gonna die, wasn't he? He was gonna die...!

As the line dispersed, Ryohei nudged Tsuna in the arm roughly, forcing the boy out of his thoughts.

"I saw everything, Sawada!" The silver haired man beamed and clamped his hands over the brunette's shoulders, forcing him towards the changing rooms. "You were amazing! Making that spill look like an accident and getting everything smoothly going!"

Tsuna's mind was white, too afraid of what Hibari would do to him to register the words spouting from Ryohei's mouth. "W-Whaa...?" He voiced as he was pushed through the changing rooms.

"WHOOHOO! Pay raises!" Someone cheered from within, swinging a towel over their head.

"Nice job, Sawada!"

"Not bad at all, new guy! You're a natural!"

Tsuna's eyes went round as he stood in the middle of the ruckus of what were supposed to be calm, composed, and sophisticated employees. "Whaaaaa?"

Ryohei clapped a hand on the brunette's shoulder and grinned toothily. "We're all getting pay raises because you successfully helped the Yamamoto family's heir out of a pinch."

"Yeah, since he's the only heir, people are constantly trying to get him to marry their daughters by sending invitations. The kid's too polite to turn their invitations down, so we're partly here to help him out. Personally, I feel kinda bad for the kid. But the women he gets to date are damn gorgeous!"

"Huuh?" Tsuna gaped at them, mouth hanging open.

"Didn't you get the note I attached for you on the bottom of the platter of glasses?" A man smiled cheerily.

"EH?" Tsuna blinked a couple of times, trying to remember if he had seen any note paper during the party. Well... there had been a time where he found a piece of paper stuck on the bottom of a tray... but he didn't have the time to read it because someone had called for him from the kitchens. So he had ripped it off and tucked it into his pocket. The brunette dug a hand into his pocket and drew out the crumpled piece of paper.

_New guy,_

_Get the Yamamoto kid out soon._

_We'll get a bonus if you do._

_Make it believable._

_We're counting on you!_

Tsuna stared at the creased paper blankly. What the-? And wait... he was a new employee! Why would they ask him to do such an important task?

"Wait, Sawada, you mean you didn't know...?" A man asked, pausing in the buckling of his belt.

"I... uh..." The brunette scratched his cheek hesitantly and let out a few short laughs.

"Wow... incredible! Maybe you've got some kind of sixth sense or something!" Another employee exclaimed from behind an open cabinet. Ryohei nodded along to every word spoken by the men in the room.

"Exactly..." The silver haired man boomed and then spun Tsuna around, staring at the young man with fiery eyes. "Which is why... I want to officially invite you to the BOXING Club!"

Tsuna could only watch the passionate man speechlessly.

The employees gathered around him and smiled, lifting their index fingers up in unison. "The BOXING Club. In other words, the Bringing Over Xtreme Income News to poor Guys Club!"

_Never heard of it..._ Tsuna thought, unable to follow these men any further. And what was with dropping the 'P' from 'Poor'...? But... it sounded like something Sasagawa Ryohei-san would think of... after all, if a person could manage to clean, wax, and polish an entire ballroom yet forget to do it through the more normal and convenient means-namely, through something other than a toothbrush-he was sure that the person could very well drop the 'P' from 'Poor' in a club's acronym.

"We're a secret society formed from the middle-class who want to help the poorer people of our city. Extreme, isn't it? With your skills, we'll be able to gather even more information for all those people out in the back alleys, searching desperately for jobs! What do you say, Sawada? Being a poor man yourself, what do you say?" Ryohei's speech nearly shook the ceiling and the furniture in the changing room. Tsuna felt cold sweat start to bead on his brow. How did the man know he was poor?

"Uhh... I... "

At that moment, the doors burst open and the men sprang apart. Kusakabe entered, watching the employees warily, and Tsuna blinked once, bewildered by how fast they had become quiet and proper again. Was it an illusion just before...? That those guys had gone so crazy...? Kusakabe's eyes landed on Tsuna and he fixed his eyes on the young man who was still in his uniform. He raised an eyebrow. "Not done yet? Hibari's waiting, you know."

The brunette stiffened at the name and then nodded rigidly. "R-Right... I'll... be right there."

"Don't take too long." The large man rolled the grass between his lips before leaving once again.

When the doors swung shut, Ryohei immediately pounced on Tsuna once again, along with a few other employees. They circled around the young man and leaned in close, whispering hastily, "So what do you say?"

"Ummm... I'll... think about it..."

"Really?" Ryohei beamed and pulled back, "You'll join? Okay, we have a meeting coming up this Wednesday. Meet us at Namimori Park, behind the bushes between the fountain and the fourth bench from the main street!"

"Eh? EH?"

"I've got another job to do, so I'll be heading back to my place. See ya, everyone. Looking forward to seeing you there, Sawada!" After swinging his small bag over his shoulder, the silver haired man burst out through the doors and disappeared from view, leaving Tsuna to gape open-mouthed at the door.

"Bye, new guy!" A few employees passed him, grinning widely.

"We're leaving, too."

"Good luck with Hibari!"

Right. Hibari. Tsuna hurriedly unbuttoned his clothes, careful not to stretch or accidentally rip anything. Was he the only one left? He quickly tried to shed his pants off but he had missed a button and a zipper in his haste. As he fumbled with the annoying pair of pants, the young man mumbled irritably to himself, "Stupid thing. It may be expensive and it may look good, but it's not practical at all. Who would normally put a button over here? I guess this is a reason to be thankful for being poorer than others. We don't have to waste money on such stuff..." The brunette continued to mutter to himself, unaware of the sound of the door shutting.

"What are you doing?"

The cold voice caused Tsuna to freeze in his actions and he slowly faced the person at the door. The color in his face drained away. _Hi-Hi-Hibari Kyouya-san...!_ The brunette exclaimed in his mind, momentarily forgetting his usage of speech.

Hibari took in the boy's state and paused for a moment. Tsuna stared back, body blushing completely pink. The only time he could remember ever being seen by another person in this way-shirt lying on a bench, pants stuck, one side pulled halfway down his thighs-was when Gokudera had stumbled into his room a couple of years ago, excited over the success of a new experiment. But even then, Gokudera had immediately fled out the room and apologized profusely outside the door. Hibari, on the other hand... was just staring at him. Openly.

"You."

Tsuna felt himself redden even more. Why wouldn't the guy just wait outside for just a few more seconds...?

"I have a new job for you. Forget all the others you usually work for. I'll triple whatever salary they give you."

"W-W-W-Whaat?" Tsuna stuttered uncontrollably, now reaching to pull his shirt back on, seeing as the man would not be leaving any time soon. He focused his amber-colored eyes on Hibari's face and noticed that a miniscule, nearly non-existent smile had flickered across his face. The brunette shivered. It felt like the man would try to eat him alive or something. Not that that could ever happen though. Right...?

"From now on, you will be working under me. If I find you working under someone else-"

_Huh?_ Tsuna lifted a hand up quickly, eyebrows furrowed together. "Wait wait wait... I thought... I was already working under you...?"

Hibari stared at the brunette silently. And then he continued, "Starting tomorrow morning, three o'clock."

"B-Bu-"

"Assemble at the steps of the city church."

"Wh-?"

"If you dare be tardy again, I will bite you dead." His sharp eyes seemed to pierce right through Tsuna at his last words, paralyzing the boy in place. And then Hibari left through the door, without another moment to waste. The young man, having realized too late what had happened, merely stood in the center of the room, just as still as the other objects in the room.

.:.

"I'm home..." Tsuna murmured with little energy as he pushed open the rattling metal door of his house. I-pin and Lambo burst from a room upstairs and hopped down the steps eagerly to welcome the young man home.

"Tsuna, Tsunaa! Stupid-head is doing something weird again!" Lambo pointed towards the backyard fervently and I-pin gestured with her arms while making noises of, 'bakoon!' occasionally. Tsuna felt sweat run from the back of his head. What was Gokudera doing now...?

He sighed and nodded to the children before making his way sluggishly down the hall. After giving a faint wave to his mother, who was leaning over a few pots of flowers, clipping the dead leaves off, he made his way out the back door and raised an eyebrow as wisps of black smoke billowed from behind the bushes. Tsuna heard the sound of Gokudera coughing heavily and he hastily jogged around the wall. The brunette gasped when he found the silver haired man-or rather, now brownish haired man-covered from head to toe in ashes.

"Gokudera-kun!"

The man's head shot up and, although Tsuna could not see it through the black ash, his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "J-Jyuudaime! You're back?"

"What happened?" Tsuna wondered, eyes wide from the sight. He ran forward to help Gokudera brush off the ashes and the silver haired man shook his head, ridding himself of the dust in his hair. He coughed once and waved at the air around them before starting again, sheepishly.

"Uhh... well, I was playing around with what I made yesterday... but something strange happened! When I tried to use it again, something must've malfunctioned and it sort of blew up in my face..."

Tsuna gulped and glanced the man over once, eyes tense. "But you're okay, right...?"

"Yeah." Gokudera frowned and scratched his head, wondering where he had gone wrong. Despite the discontent laced in the man's words, the brunette let a smile of relief fall across his lips, eyes relaxing.

"Ahh, that's good."

The silver haired man paused to admire the look on Tsuna's face and then a grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. "But I was able to think of a few new models that will totally revolutionize the city! All I have to do is just create it. Here, I'll show you the blueprints!" He led the other boy towards his working space and pulled up a straw stool for Tsuna to sit on. As they sat down beside each other and Gokudera fumbled around in a pile of papers held down by a large rock, Tsuna glanced up at the sky, watching the stars blankly with his mouth parted open.

The sky was so dark... was it past midnight? He felt so sleepy... what with being paranoid all day long. Because of that Hibari guy... He was supposed to go to the church steps at three in the morning for a job he didn't even know what he would be doing. He had to wake up even earlier than the milk delivery job. What was with that? So... sleepy... but he couldn't sleep now...! In about an hour or two... he had to... leave...! The young man felt his head nod once and then twice and then three times. _Maybe a little nap... wouldn't hurt..._

"Oh yeah," Gokudera finally found the sheet of paper he had been looking for and yanked at it while addressing Tsuna, "How was work today, Jyuudai-?" The man felt something fall against his back and he froze. Trembling slightly, he peered over his shoulder at the slumbering brunette. Tsuna's even breathing brushed across his back and the rhythmic warmth made Gokudera's cheeks burn bright red. The man slowly straightened, careful not to stir the boy, and steadily maneuvered himself around so that Tsuna was leaning into his shoulder rather than on his back. Gokudera brought a hand up and wove them gently through the chestnut hair. Then, he let out a soft sigh and his fingers came to a stop. His eyebrows furrowed together and he whispered.

"Why won't you just let me help you...?"

.:.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack of All Trades II**

He was rocking... As though he were on an ocean. Up and down, side to side. Rocking back and forth... a little nauseating yet slightly comforting. Tsuna sighed as he felt something warm and firm underneath, supporting him. His arms were around whatever that warm thing was and he slid his hands over it, wondering idly why it was so smooth under his palms. Was it the deck of a ship...? No, wait. It wasn't entirely smooth... there was a tiny bump over there. As he continued to brush his fingers over the strange bump, his eyes opened slowly and he blinked when he found himself floating above a set of steps.

"J-J-J-Jyuudaime...? A-A-Are you... a-awake...?" A familiar voice stuttered from under him and he turned his head abruptly, earning himself a mouthful of silver hair.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna spluttered, eyes turning round as pies.

The silver haired man felt his face continue to burn as the boy's hands still remained over his chest and he laughed awkwardly while moving up the rest of the steps, trying hard to stop his shaking legs. "Uhh... ehh ehh... y-you're awake... h-huh..."

Tsuna felt himself grow hot and he quickly retracted his hands, realizing what he had been doing during his short interval of half-consciousness. He let the treacherous fingers lie on Gokudera's shoulders until the two of them reached the top of the stairs. When they finally stopped, Tsuna immediately leapt away and blushed, staring down at his shoes. Gokudera scratched at his hair, glancing at the steps.

"How... how long was I asleep...?" The brunette asked timidly, trying to recall the previous events before falling into the hands of sleep and waking up to find himself being carried by Gokudera.

"About... an hour or so... probably." The silver haired man murmured back. Tsuna's eyes grew wider when he heard Gokudera's answer.

"A-An hour or so?"

Gokudera turned towards the young man, eyebrows creasing when he caught the tone of anxiety in the boy's voice. "Yeah... what's wrong?"

"I-I have to get ready! What should I bring?" The brunette exclaimed, eyes flitting from his room to the front door and back again.

"Bring...?" The silver haired man's eyes narrowed, "What kind of job is this? Why do you need to go so early?"

Tsuna froze and then looked up into the other man's eyes fearfully. If he told Gokudera the truth, he would probably be stopped... after all... his boss was filthy rich seeing as the man was promising him triple his current salary. And... Gokudera _hated_ rich people. He would definitely be stopped. Or worse, shunned. But... it was... a job worth looking at, wasn't it? Even with the early time. Even with all the paranoia. Even with Hibari Kyouya. It would be triple his salary! Triple! _Triple...!_

"O-Oh... it's just the usual milk delivery. They said today we'd get a bonus if we go earlier. More subscriptions from customers, was what they said..." He averted his eyes to the door of his room. Gokudera continued to watch Tsuna wordlessly, easily reading through the obvious lie. His eyebrows crinkled deeply together and he looked as though he were about to burst open with all sorts of questions. But then, the man's shoulders sagged and his eyes shut tightly in resignation.

"Okay..."

Tsuna peered at the other man and then pulled on a weak smile. "I-I'll go get ready, then. Thanks for carrying me! Oh, and you should probably go to sleep, Gokudera-kun...!" With that, the brunette fled into his room, heart racing. He swallowed and wiped away the sweat forming on his brow. It seemed like Gokudera was more lenient than usual. This should be a good thing... but... why did his heart feel so heavy...?

.:.

The dull light from the street lamps glowed along the concrete side walks, spilling soft pools of yellow across the vacant cobblestone streets. The sky was still slumbering, completely dark and void of either clouds or it's usual clear blue. A young man, shouldering a small, patched up bag, walked beneath one of the lone lamp posts, its light flickering and blinking in and out as chilly breezes blew by. Tsuna frowned at the lamp in irritation. He... really wanted to fix that light... Unfortunately, he had neither the tools nor the height to reach such a thing. The brunette quickly brushed past the street lamp, making his way to the church a few steps ahead.

Namimori church. It had existed there since the birth of Namimori. A structure that had seen the city through all its best and worst times. As the young man came to a stop at the steps, he stared at the old building with glimmering eyes, admiring the designs decorating the doors. Someone had painted a large mural across the area over the two large doors and although he wasn't a part of any religion who used the church, that didn't stop him from trying to figure out what the picture meant. There were two people depicted, looking straight at each other. Their eyes... looked so...

"Wao, so you _can_ come on time."

Tsuna jumped seven feet in the air and stumbled forward, tripping on the church steps, heart hopping wildly about in his rib cage. The young man whipped his head around, staring at the person behind him frightfully.

"H-H-Hibari-san!"

The dark haired man stared dully at him, eyes ever cold and sharp. Then, the man's lips seemed to quirk upward, in a hint of a smile.

_This guy enjoys scaring me...!_ Tsuna thought incredulously, jaw going slack. He noticed a dark limousine parked in the street, engine whirring silently. Kusakabe stood beside it, eyes lowered and waiting patiently. When did they get here...? He didn't hear the limo pull up at all! Hibari ignored the look of great surprise on the brunette's face and moved to the car. Kusakabe opened the door for him and then closed it with a soft snap.

As Kusakabe walked around the car to the other side, Tsuna continued to stand and stare wide-eyed at the scene, completely stunned. A l-l-limo...? He was going to ride a limo...? The window rolled down, revealing the face of a slightly aggravated Hibari.

"Are you coming in? Or must I bring you here by force."

"Ah!" Tsuna gulped and nearly bit his tongue, "R-Right!" He scurried towards the door and was about to open it when Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

"Other door..." The man warned through his teeth. Tsuna bobbed his head repeatedly, apologizing hastily and then rounded the limousine, moving to the other side. His eyes scrunched closed. Oh god, this was going to be scarier than he thought... it was like he was getting mixed up with the mafia...! As he tentatively slid inside and accidentally met eyes with his new boss, he hoped desperately that it wasn't the case.

.:.

The entire trip had been utterly silent. That had suited Tsuna just fine because if Hibari had suddenly started talking to him in a friendly fashion, he would probably feel more worried than relieved... The brunette took advantage of the peace and thoroughly scanned his eyes over every inch and square of the limousine's insides. He rubbed his fingers idly over the soft leather of the tan-colored seats and traced his eyes along the strangely wide looking space between him and the other side, where Hibari sat.

His curious gaze landed on a panel of buttons. What was this...? Maybe, like in the cartoons he had seen during one of his jobs, something like a bottle of wine or a glass of champagne would come flying out from somewhere? Tsuna lifted a finger and his eyes flit towards Hibari once to make sure the man wasn't paying attention. He wasn't. The brunette poked the first button. The window of the limousine rolled down and a harsh and roaring wind forced itself in, causing his hair to whip about and fly behind him. Tsuna hastily pressed another button a couple of times and the window closed. He lifted a hand up and held it against his heart, trying to desperately still it, and his eyes darted to the man sitting diagonally across from him.

Shoot! Hibari was staring him...!

An amused smirk made its way across the man's face. "Did you think that if you pressed a button, a bottle of wine or a glass of champagne would come flying out from somewhere, like some third-rate cartoon you saw on one of your odd jobs?"

Tsuna gasped. How did he know? And nearly word for word, too!

The smile left Hibari's face and resumed it's usual stoicness. "Try that again and I'll bite you to death."

"Hiieee!" The brunette shivered and kept his hands locked in his lap, determined not to prod around any further despite his urge to.

.:.

They pulled up before a large cast iron gate and Tsuna squinted at the dark window beside him, trying to survey the area they had stopped at. How long had it been? How far had they gone? What would happen to him? The brunette was afraid and even more so, confused. Where were they going? He could make out the faint silhouettes of leafy trees towering the sides of the road and the once cobblestone street had now become gravel. He heard the faint creaking of the heavy iron gates and as the car started moving again, he was quick enough to spot the design of the black gates before they sped past. It was intricately made... a design that only the most wealthy could afford.

Apparently, he had just unknowingly entered "forbidden" grounds (according to Gokudera).

He remembered that the gate had a familiar crest on it as well... where had he seen it before...?

The limousine slowly rounded a large fountain in the middle of the road, constructed there for no apparent reason but to look large and beautiful, and they continued on through a grand arch that seemed to exhibit a cheery yet overpowering aura. Tsuna gaped at it through the window, face nearly pressed up against it as he tried to get a better look.

"You might as well open the window. Don't stain it with your filth, herbivore." His boss snorted and Tsuna frowned, offended by the comment. But he still nodded obediently and pressed the previous button, rolling the window down. The young man stuck his head out the opening, letting the clean morning air rush into his lungs. It was so refreshing! He watched the great structure, fascinated by the architecture despite the shadows cast across the more detailed areas. The entire thing looked... slightly foreign. There was no way someone from Namimori could make such a thing. As he whipped his head around to look for the car's destination, he froze.

"Wha...?" The brunette's eyes widened and he shot back in, pointing wildly in the direction of the front of the car. "Th-Th-Tha-!"

Hibari stared at Tsuna with an expression of annoyance. "What is it?"

"It...! It...!"

"..."

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed. Then opened again. Much like a fish out of water. "It says... 'Yamamoto'... in h-h-huge letters... up there..."

Hibari turned his head to stare at the fields on the other side in boredom. "Oh, is that all?"

Tsuna almost felt like shooting up on his feet indignantly after seeing the other man's attitude, except that he would hit his head if he did so. Instead, he opted for yelling in great emphasis, "It said, 'YAMAMOTO'! Why are we going to a place that seems to belong to the richest family in Namimori?"

"It belongs to them."

"What?"

"It's their home."

The brunette froze, trying to register this piece of information. His eyes darted along the floor, unable to fix itself on any one thing. The Yamamoto's... _lived_ here...? But... why...?

"If it's their home... why are we... going...?"

Hibari faced Tsuna and for a moment they merely stared at each other in another round of silence. Then, a coy smile lifted the edges of the dark haired man's mouth and three simple words left him.

"I live here."

To say that Tsuna was stunned would be an understatement. He closed his mouth with a _click!_ and then sunk back into his chair, staring straight at the other side with unblinking eyes. Hibari watched this reaction, bemused by the young man's expression, and then let his own gaze fall back on the vast scenery, enjoying the quiet permeating through the car once again.

.:.

After a couple of minutes, the limousine whirred to a stop and Hibari pushed open the door, muttering a low, "We're here," to Tsuna. The young man nodded once to show he had heard and pulled himself out the door, taking a step back to fully absorb everything around him. There was a grand mansion standing right before him. The front looked much like a humongous beige-white wall, towering over him and stretching around by about twenty to thirty rooms. And this was only the front! Why did they need such a huge house...?

The pale marble doors of the entrance swung outward steadily and Tsuna quickly followed after Hibari, who had already climbed the stone steps leading up to what looked exactly the way Tsuna imagined a part of heaven would look like.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san." Tsuna jumped at the sudden greeting. There were two guards standing on either side of the doorway, both looking equally menacing and very similar to Kusakabe. Hibari paid no attention to them and gestured for Tsuna to follow him. The brunette glanced at the two guards and quickly rushed past them, sticking close to the dark haired man, afraid that if he strayed too far, something bad might happen to him. Kusakabe had left to park the limousine someplace else, leaving the two of them alone once again. After they had entered through the doors, Tsuna stiffly turned his head this way and that, peering at all the ornaments, paintings, tapestries, statues, and glass display cabinets. It was like a museum...!

"Weird..." The young man muttered to himself and squinted at a strange looking map framed on the wall. Not taking any notice that the man walking in front of him had stopped, his face bumped right into Hibari's back and he cried out in surprise. The dark haired man ignored him, focusing instead on the person walking in through a hallway to the left. Tsuna rubbed his nose and glanced at Hibari, noticing that the man's eyebrow seemed to be twitching. Huh? Why would someone like Hibari be twitching like that...? The brunette glanced around the man and nearly fell backward.

"Ah! Hibari!" A cheery voice chimed through the hall, "You're back!"

In a low voice, almost hidden with an intent to kill, Hibari asked pointedly, "Young master, what are you doing?"

_Y-Young master...?_ Tsuna stared at Hibari with round eyes. What was their relation...?

"Ahaha! How many times do I need to tell you, just call me Takeshi." Tsuna heard the man, whom he had spilled wine on yesterday night, say, "You've known me ever since I was a kid, right? We're practically childhood friends!"

Hibari frowned and his eyes narrowed. "**Young master**, you've been training too late into the night. Go to your room."

Yamamoto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ahh, I got found out, huh. But after all that training, I got sort of hungry. You wanna come get something to eat with me? We can raid the kitchens like we did when we were kids!"

"No." The dark haired man scowled. Yamamoto held his hands up together in a silent plea and smiled handsomely, eyes shimmering with the mischievousness of a boy. Hibari answered the other man's plea with a perfectly direct refusal. "No."

Tsuna stared at the two men, too shocked to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Yamamoto sighed and dropped his hands. "Fine... I'll just go get food by myself..." The man started to walk towards the kitchens but, to Tsuna's horror, Hibari flashed his tonfa out and brought it down on the young Yamamoto. Tsuna was about to shout and warn him, but Yamamoto spun around and caught the weapon in one hand, grinning from cheek to cheek. "Sorry, Hibari. I just got out of training so I won't be caught off-guard so easily."

Tsuna blinked a couple of times. It seemed like... Yamamoto was good at fighting...?

"Hm?" The young family heir suddenly noticed the brunette from the corner of his eyes and a great smile lit up his face. "Ohh! It's Tsuna!"

"Hiieee!" Tsuna shrunk backwards visibly upon being sighted by Yamamoto. The man had actually remembered him?

"What are you-?" Yamamoto was about to ask why Tsuna was here when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor in a graceless heap. Tsuna's eyes widened to immeasurable proportions, barely registering the whacking sound of metal across flesh before the young heir had fallen.

_The son from the most wealthiest family has just collapsed in front of me! What the heck should I do?_

As the brunette panicked and his mind swirled into a white mess, Hibari simply grabbed Yamamoto by the collar and started dragging the body down the hall like a sack of potatoes. "This way." The dark haired man tucked his tonfa back to where he had originally placed them and continued on his way, as though he hadn't just knocked the richest kid in the city unconscious.

"But... but...!" Tsuna followed after Hibari uneasily, watching Yamamoto being pulled across the floor carelessly. Hibari didn't even look back as he spoke.

"I am the head butler here. I can do whatever I please, as long as it is for the good of the Yamamoto family."

"Err..." Tsuna stared at the lifeless body on the ground skeptically, "I... see..."

Their movement came to a full stop when Hibari reached the end of the hall. Tsuna maneuvered around the body of Yamamoto to get a better look at the room the uniquely decorated hallway had led into. And immediately, his amber eyes sparkled, momentarily forgetting that the owner's son was on the ground, at his feet.

This was more like what he had been expecting...!

A humongous stone staircase billowed out to the black marble floor several feet away, looking every bit as grandiose and beautiful as the building's exterior. A carpet woven by tiny threads of red silk fell over the smooth steps, rolled from the very top to the very bottom and out into the separate halls, connecting each corridor together. It looked just like something you would find in a movie...!

Hibari marched towards the wall to the left of the hall and picked up a phone receiver hanging on it. He punched a few numbers on a keypad built into the wood and fixed his gaze on Tsuna, eyes narrowing. Tsuna gulped, wondering who the man was calling.

"OU! HIBARI, YOU'RE BACK!" A loud and strangely familiar voice boomed from the other end of the receiver. Hibari had pulled away before his eardrums could burst, but Tsuna yelped in surprise, not expecting the sudden shout.

"The young master was training again. What did I say about letting him stay up all night?" Hibari muttered harshly into the phone. The other person seemed to say something and Hibari frowned. "Shut up. Come and take him back to his room. We're in the main lobby right now." With that, he put the receiver back down and dropped the unconscious Yamamoto by the phone. The dark haired man faced Tsuna and then brushed past the brunette, walking in the direction of the hallway that seemed to lead to the kitchens (since a strong aroma of soup was wafting in from the hall).

"Ehh... are we just going to...?"

"Someone is coming for him. He'll be fine." Hibari answered smoothly. Tsuna fidgeted and his eyes went from the sleeping Yamamoto to Hibari, who was still heading towards the hall leading to the kitchens.

"Umm... are you getting food... after all?"

Hibari stopped in his tracks and then slowly turned halfway around to fully glare at Tsuna, who, under the harsh gaze, was petrified completely like the marble beneath his feet. "Why do you think you are here in the first place?"

After a moment of silence, mostly to recollect himself, the brunette spoke meekly, "I... have a job to do..."

Hibari swept his coat back, as though that concluded the matter, and he entered the hallway to the right. Tsuna took one more glance at Yamamoto and then let out a small sigh. After lifting his hands up together-in something akin to a prayer-and muttering a soft apology to the fallen man, the boy turned and ran off to catch up with his new boss, the dangerous head butler of the wealthiest family in Namimori.

.:.

Now donned in new garb, Tsuna found himself diligently dusting up a corner of a room, wondering vaguely how this had all happened. It sort of felt like he was tricked into coming to work here... He sighed and wiped the sweat beading on his forehead with the sleeve of his new light blue uniform. It had been about a few hours since Hibari had left him with the task of dusting up one of the recreation rooms. During his short tour of the Yamamoto estate, he had counted around five large recreation rooms, possibly for meetings or parties, and about thirteen smaller ones. He wouldn't doubt if there were more than that. As the brunette brushed his feather duster across the top of a cabinet, frightening any spiders building their own home there, he started to think back to the moment Hibari had led him to the open courtyard in the very middle of the mansion. Despite the exterior, the inner courtyard was built in a very foreign fashion. It looked very similar to those temples he had once seen in a brochure of Kokuyo city, a city many miles east of Namimori.

_"Never come here from five to eight in the evening."_ Hibari had threatened. The voice of that man still crept up his spine, sending shivers trembling throughout his body. _"If I find you here at those times, I will make sure to wipe you and your family from the face of the earth."_

Tsuna swallowed. Something very important would be taking place in the inner courtyard at those times... Hibari didn't even use his usual, "Bite you to death" catch phrase (he assumed it was the man's catch phrase/threat after hearing it countless times already). The brunette was curious, but he'd rather stay out of any unwanted trouble than to figure out what went on there. He heaved another deep sigh and continued with his task. What sort of dangerous job was he getting into...? Being a servant of the Yamamoto household... it was slightly overwhelming.

"Tsuna!"

The young man jumped when he heard someone call his new nickname. He gulped and then slowly turned, eyes widening when he found the black haired family heir jogging towards him with one arm raised high in greeting. Yamamoto came to a stop and panted breathlessly, hunching forward to rest on his knees. "Haa. I knew we'd meet again soon...! I've been looking for you since an hour ago!" He looked up, one eye closed and a bright smile on his lips. Tsuna merely gaped and then slowly tried to respond.

"Uhh... uh... Ya-Ya-Yama..." Then, his eyes grew round and he quickly bowed as low as possible, "F-Forgive my rudeness, y-young master...!"

Yamamoto blinked at the sudden action and then the smile on his face faded a little. "Tsuna, you don't have to be so formal..." He stood up straight and then moved to sling an arm around the shorter boy's neck. "After all, you're my savior! Ha ha!" The man grinned and playfully ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"E-Eh...?" The brunette went rigid from being held and touched in such a friendly fashion.

"You helped me yesterday, with Sayuri. Remember? Seducing me?" The man smiled innocently, peering down at Tsuna with cheery brown eyes.

"Ohh... yeah..." Tsuna laughed weakly, "I didn't... really do anything... ha... ha ha..."

"No, you really helped me a lot!" Yamamoto insisted, "Sayuri's a good friend, but marriage is kinda..." A troubled look slid over the man's face. Tsuna gazed at him, somewhat concerned. He had no idea what the life of a rich man was like, but no matter who it was, they would all be encountering some sort of problems, huh. Even the richest of people who could buy nearly everything they wanted.

"Ohh..." The brunette voiced and the taller man smiled apologetically.

"Haha, sorry. That sort of stuff is boring to talk about. I'm still hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Eh?" Tsuna maneuvered himself away from Yamamoto and pulled on a meek smile. His eyes darted to the corner he had been dusting and then landed back on the black haired man. "Uhh... but I have to..."

The man took a glance at the spot Tsuna's eyes had darted to and then his face lit up, "Oh! Well then, I can help you. Two will get the work done faster, right?" Yamamoto chuckled and snagged the duster from Tsuna's hands. He moved towards the cabinet and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"EH?" The brunette hastily leapt for the duster and hugged himself around the other man's arm, struggling to get the duster back. "I-I-I can't let the young master do that! It's my job!"

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto watched the boy for a second, as though contemplating something, before easily tossing the feather duster to his other hand. He lifted it high in the air, grinning cheekily, "I won't give this back to you if you keep calling me that."

"B-But...! Young master!" Tsuna bit his bottom lip, amber eyes flickering between Yamamoto's face and the duster. Yamamoto shook his head and smiled expectantly, waiting for the brunette to correct himself. Tsuna pulled back and lowered his eyes to the ground. Why was this guy so intent about calling him by his name...? The brunette's cheeks turned pink and he started in a small voice, "Y-Y-Yama... moto..."

The black haired youth shook his head again. "Not that one. That's my family name. It's Ta-ke-shi."

Tsuna's cheeks grew redder and his head bowed down even further. Yamamoto leaned in close, listening carefully. The brunette felt his body heat up and he turned away, mumuring softly.

"Ta...T-Ta... Take..."

"TAKESHI!" The sudden exclamation surprised the both of them and they looked up, searching for the source of the voice. Tsuna's mouth fell open when he found an extremely familiar face race towards them. Cropped silver hair, scar on his temple, muscular build...

It was Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna yelped as the leader of the BOXING Club slid to a stop in front of them.

"Hm?" Ryohei's attention left Yamamoto and redirected itself on the brunette. "OH! Sawada! Good to see you!"

"W-W-What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto laughed and put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder while gesturing to the passionate man with his other. "Ryohei helps out around the house, too. Hibari hired him a couple years ago. We've been good friends ever since. Right, Ryohei?"

"That's exactly right, Takeshi!" Ryohei beamed and flashed a toothy grin. Then, his expression grew slightly more somber. "But, putting that aside for now, Takeshi... you're late for your first class."

Almost immediately, the black haired man stiffened and Tsuna could almost see the cold sweat forming on the back of the man's head. "Ahaha... is that so... I guess I should go now, huh." He handed the feather duster back to Tsuna and sent the boy a small smile. "See you later, Tsuna!" He gave a short wave to Ryohei and then sped off.

_Somehow... everyone in here seems really busy... running all over the place._ Tsuna watched the trail of dust left in Yamamoto's wake fade away and thought idly, _If they had to run so much, they should just get a smaller house..._

"Hibari got you too, huh!" Ryohei chortled and clamped a hand over Tsuna's shoulder. Surprised by the sudden weight on his shoulder, Tsuna whipped his head around to look at the silver haired man.

"Wait... so this is that 'other job' that you were talking about yesterday, Sasagawa-san...?"

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere else to go so... Hibari was kind enough to take me in!" Ryohei grinned again. A bead of sweat ran down the brunette's head.

_But... Hibari was the one who made you have no place to go to..._

The large hand left his shoulder and Tsuna blinked, watching Ryohei start to walk off in the direction of the main lobby. "Well, I found Takeshi. If you need help with something, just ask anyone around here, Sawada. I have to go back now! TO THE EXTREME!" And with that, just as sudden as he had come, the man turned tail and ricocheted off once again.

"Ah...!" The young man watched Ryohei's back and then sighed to himself. Actually he had a lot of questions to ask... such as, how long would he be working here? After all, he wasn't like Sasagawa Ryohei, who seemed to be very strong and handy. Sure, he had done many jobs in the past... but he never really excelled in anything. Hibari-san probably wouldn't keep him here the way he did to the silver haired man. Other questions surfaced. How big was the entire place? Were there any other "rules" like the one about not entering the inner courtyard from five to eight in the evening? And... how old was Yamamoto? He had to take... classes...?

As the amber eyed boy pondered these inquiries, he began to slowly sweep at the cabinets once more.

.:.

The wooden and stone halls around him had suddenly changed into large pillars with open arches leading him through a field of tall, bright green grass. Tsuna stood in the middle of the stone hall (if he could still call it a hall), staring blankly.

Okay, where the heck was he? Was it even Namimori anymore? The field around him sure didn't seem like Namimori...

"AHH, GEEZ!" The brunette collapsed to the floor, dropping his mop and empty bucket on the ground. "There aren't even that many people living here! Why do they need such a huge house?" Tsuna gripped at his hair in frustration. He had been wandering around for ages and he still couldn't find the indoor swimming pool that Kusakabe had told him to clean after he had finished with the eastern wing of the mansion. "Don't they at least have a map of this place or something? What if a guest gets lost when they come to visit?" Although, when he thought on it longer, someone would probably be at the front door to escort the guests. So... they wouldn't be lost if they had an escort...

Tsuna let out a long sigh and then gathered his things again. Well, he had been searching for a while already. It shouldn't be too far away now...

...maybe.

As he stood up, cleaning tools in hand, he noticed someone in the field. It was a man. What was he doing out there in all that grass...? Tsuna studied the person over, noting that the fedora and suit that he wore looked very expensive.

"A relative...?" The brunette murmured to himself, watching in slight fascination. The man had glanced up all of a sudden and sent a smirk in his direction that brought shivers crawling across his skin. _Who the heck...? How did he know I was watching him...?_ Tsuna gulped and hastily bowed before scurrying further through the hall, eager to keep a distance between him and the mysterious man.

.:.

"Maybe I should put up signs or something..." The young man muttered to himself as he scrubbed at the tiny specks of mildew in the cracks of the tiled floor. After another hour or so of searching aimlessly, Tsuna had by a stroke of chance-his life seemed to be revolving around chance a lot lately-stumbled across the indoor swimming pool. Strangely enough, the indoor swimming pool was actually located on the opposite side of the mansion, nowhere near the outdoor swimming pool.

_Who built this place...?_ Tsuna grimaced as he dunked the wired sponge in his hand into a bucket of soapy water beside him.

The brunette had arrived only a couple minutes ago, but he set himself to work at once. The indoor pool wasn't very dirty, save for a few spots in the unseen corners, and the water was clear and still, reflecting the pale ceiling and twinkling lights hovering above it. The cleanliness only demonstrated how meticulously run the entire mansion was. Tsuna shivered involuntarily as he thought of the man running the place. He wondered vaguely how Hibari Kyouya became the man he was now.

Suddenly, the calm waters of the pool unexpectedly exploded, sending water jumping and splattering across the floor; Tsuna nearly shrieked at the top of his lungs when he saw the figure of a person rise from the depths of the water, like the very image of a bogeyman. The person from the water gasped deeply for air and the brunette could only gape and stare wide-eyed in terror, wired sponge long forgotten in the bucket.

"How many minutes was that, Re-hm?"

Tsuna barely recognized the voice through the fear paralyzing him. Although when he finally did, the familiarity of it didn't soothe him in the least.

The black haired heir of the Yamamoto family stood in the center of the pool, water dripping from his chin and bare torso. He blinked curiously at the brunette sitting on the tiled floor of the room.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto paused for a moment to piece things together and then, as though giving up on understanding why Tsuna had suddenly appeared before him, an ear-splitting grin spread across his face. "Hey, Tsuna! Ahahaha, did I scare you? Sorry about that... ha ha!"

"Ya-Ya... Yama...?" Tsuna's mouth opened and closed as he pointed at the other youth. "What are you-? How are you-? Why... are you...?"

Yamamoto waded to the side of the pool and continued to smile, leaning his arms casually on the edge. "I surprised you that much, huh? Sorry, sorry. Ehh... I thought my instructor would be here... we were having a class..." The young man scratched his cheek and glanced around the vicinity of the pool, "I wonder where that guy went off to...?"

"C-Class...?" Tsuna stuttered in disbelief. What kind of class would have someone stay under water for minutes?

"Aa," The black haired man nodded cheerily, "They're usually really interesting! He makes me do all sorts of things. Like dodging through a field of balls that explode when it touches anything, or learning to jump from balcony to balcony without getting noticed by the hungry dogs on the ground floor... now that I think back on it, it's so nostalgic!"

Tsuna's eyes grew rounder than the roundest of saucers. _What kind of life has he been living?_ As the brunette started to reassess his views on how rich people lived their lives, Yamamoto studied him intently from the side of the pool. Noticing the sudden quiet in the room, Tsuna returned the other man's gaze nervously.

"W-What...?"

After another second, a small smile fell over Yamamoto's lips. "Nothing, I was just thinking... despite all the things people say, it doesn't feel right to treat others like servants after all..."

"Eh?"

The man let out a soft chuckle and then leaned forward, propping his chin up on one hand while peering up at the other young man from the pool side. "Ne, Tsuna. How old are you?"

"E-Eh?" The brunette's eyes darted along the floor, unable to meet the other's. Why was this guy asking for his age now...? "I'm... twenty. I'll be turning twenty-one soon..." Tsuna heard the other man laugh and he looked up in surprise, wondering why the man was laughing. He noted briefly in the back of his mind that the young heir's brown eyes had lit up like the glowing of fireflies in the night.

"Then we're around the same age!" Yamamoto hoisted himself up from the pool, water trailing down his legs and from the dark blue swimming shorts that were undoubtedly made from very good fabric (because it was drying so quickly...). He reached for a clean towel placed on one of the tables scattered around in the room-that Tsuna had only just noticed-and wiped himself dry while moving towards the brunette. Tsuna found himself mesmerized by the well-toned build of the other man (wishing that he could have such a body as well...) and then blushed shamefully when he caught himself staring for too long. The black haired man settled himself beside Tsuna comfortably and stared out at the rippling pool while drying his spiky hair with the towel. "How are you doing so far? Like the house?"

Tsuna watched the other man wordlessly, feeling that calm aura from the previous night immediately lull him into a peaceful daze. He directed his gaze to the pool as well and rubbed the back of his head. Well... if he had to answer honestly, then the answer would be 'No' because despite its beauty, the house was horribly inconvenient. But, he couldn't say that...! He forced on a weak smile and continued rubbing his head. "Umm... i-it's... really nice..."

Yamamoto snorted at the answer and then turned to watch Tsuna in amusement. "Hah! So you like this kind of place, Tsuna? Isn't it way too big though? It's hard to get around and some things are located in the strangest places. Plus, there are a few areas that are kind of weird looking, don't you think?"

W-What? But, but... _he_ was the one who was living here...! Tsuna stared at the man incredulously. Yamamoto carried on, eyes curving into sunny little arcs.

"Maa, it can't be helped really. Since we have a lot of people living here. Although they don't come home very often..."

"Huh?" Tsuna watched Yamamoto quizzically. The other man chuckled and hung his towel around his shoulders, reaching a hand out to ruffle the brunette's hair playfully.

"You'll see." The man spoke with his trademark grin.

Tsuna could only watch on in confusion.

.:.

He didn't know how or when, but somehow-just _somehow_-he found himself persuaded by the dark haired heir to take a break from work and go, quote-unquote, "visit his room". Why were they walking up the carpeted steps of the main stairwell right now, doing just as the young heir suggested? Tsuna blamed the man's uncanny charm that seemed to put everything at ease around him. This guy was devious. Tsuna just couldn't find it in himself to say no to that oblivious and good-willed smile. How did Hibari do it?

Yamamoto was at the top of the stairs now, looking down at him expectantly, with that smile of his. "We're almost there. Just gotta pass a few halls and take a right at the eighth intersection." The brunette eyed the long hall stretching off into the distance, illuminated by the high chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. This was too much, wasn't it? Just to get to a person's room, they had to go through this maze-like hall... As the two made their way across the floor, Tsuna following obediently behind Yamamoto, the boy wondered to himself where Hibari's room was located among all of these rooms. A plaque on one wall caught his interest and he stared at the letters.

"XX?" He blinked. Yamamoto glanced over his shoulder and chuckled when he recognized the door.

"Yeah, that's someone else's room. He rarely comes back but maybe you'll meet him one day. If you're lucky!" The dark haired man winked. A bead of sweat ran down Tsuna's head. Somehow... he was getting a very foreboding feeling from listening to Yamamoto's words.

It took another several minutes before they finally reached the young heir's room. The brunette's eyes were still spinning. There was no way he would be able to make his way back out from this place... After turning the knob on the door, Yamamoto pushed it open with a grand gesture and grinned.

"Welcome to my room, Tsuna!" Before the brunette had any chance to prepare himself, the other man pushed him in by his shoulders and then left to a corner of the room where a cabinet sat. As Yamamoto pulled open one of the doors on the cabinet, revealing a small refrigerator hidden inside, Tsuna gulped, eyes growing wide as he was enveloped by the feeling of standing in a rich man's room. He nearly felt the need to cower and shield his eyes as everything inside seemed to glow and sparkle with wealth to him.

A beautiful four poster bed stood against the wall near the end of the room where soft curtains tumbled gently from the wind coming in through the glass doors to an open balcony. A flat screen TV sat on another cabinet, across from a cozy looking sofa with a suit hanging off the armrest. The floor was white granite, so polished and clean that it reflected the large lamp on the ceiling, and a carpet spread beneath the bed looked as though it were shimmering from its silky fibers. Everything smelled so nice, too. It was like the smell of autumn and the sweet scent of wood.

The brunette didn't register the hand waving in front of his eyes until Yamamoto's face appeared in his view. His gaping mouth promptly closed with a loud _click!_ and his cheeks turned pink. He heard the young heir laugh in amusement, which only served to add to his embarrassment.

"I-I-I've never been to such a beautiful looking place that someone called a bedroom...!" Tsuna tried to defend himself, face glowing red. Yamamoto smiled in understanding and handed him a drink he had taken from the refrigerator.

"So... you like it then?"

Tsuna glanced down at the drink in his hands and then looked back up into the other man's expectant face. The brunette averted his eyes and mumbled a quick, "Y-Yeah... it's... nice..."

He could feel Yamamoto's happy grin directed at him and could almost imagine the man's eyes lighting up in the way it did when they had been at the indoor swimming pool. Then he heard the man move away. Tsuna peered in Yamamoto's direction and watched him settle down on the four poster bed.

"Tsuna, you don't have to stand there all day. It's my room after all. You should relax." The dark haired man teased and gestured to the couch before taking a sip from his own carton of milk.

_Milk...?_ Tsuna stared at the carton in the man's hands and slowly made his way across the marble floor to the carpeted area. Somehow, seeing Yamamoto drink milk in such a grand looking room looked out of place... He finally reached the couch and hesitantly glanced at Yamamoto for reassurance. The young heir let out a short laugh and smirked playfully. "Tsuna, it's not going to hurt you. It's just a couch."

The brunette felt his cheeks grow hot again. "I-I know..." The young man studied the couch and then turned to sit, inching closer to it at a turtle's pace. It looked like such a nice couch... so beautiful, so soft, so expensive... it would be something he wouldn't be able to buy even if he sold all of his belongings. His bottom finally reached the edge of the seat. He hoped he wouldn't contaminate the leather with his poorness.

And then, when he finally eased himself into the chair, his entire body sunk in. Tsuna let out a yelp as his backside was seemingly sucked into it. It was too soft! He flailed his arms around helplessly and he heard the sound of milk spraying from a mouth. Tsuna froze and blinked once before staring at the image of the young Yamamoto heir clutching his stomach and laughing for all that he was worth. He blushed furiously for the umpteenth time that day and flailed his arms again, reaching for Yamamoto.

"S-Stop laughing at me and help me out...!" He was making such a fool of himself! To get sucked into a couch, of all things...!

"HA HA HA, oh Tsuna, you...! You just...! No one's ever...! Pffft!" Yamamoto would've collapsed if the bed didn't have a post on the end. The man clung onto the pole and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then, his gaze landed on Tsuna again and he watched the smaller boy for a moment before springing back into full blown laughter.

"Wha?" Tsuna gaped at the other man's reaction. Was it really that funny? The brunette was about to demand again that the young heir help him when a knock on the door caused the two to abruptly stop their respective struggling and chortling.

"Young master...?" A young woman's voice called from the door, "I apologize for interrupting but I must clean your room... excuse me." And then the door opened. Tsuna's eyes grew round and he reached his arms for Yamamoto hurriedly. _I shouldn't be in here...!_ His thoughts echoed frantically in his mind. But the young woman had already entered and she paused, dumbfounded by seeing the new servant stuck in the young master's couch. "Umm... you are the new...?"

Tsuna gulped, unable to focus his eyes on the woman, "Erm... uhh... I was... cleaning the indoor swimming pool when I met the young master..."

Yamamoto gave the woman a gentle smile, posture and aura returning to its usual water-like calmness, "I was the one who asked Tsuna to come here."

"Oh!" The woman gave a short nod in understanding, "Well, since it is the young master's wish... but... have you properly finished cleaning the pool?" She eyed the brunette warily.

Tsuna blinked at the question. Had he...? His eyebrows knit together in thought and then he gasped, realizing that no he hadn't! And he had even left the bucket and cleaning tools out! He was an absolute failure...!

The woman shook her head, understanding everything with one look at his face. Tsuna felt his heart fall. He didn't want to look like he was irresponsible with his work... Yamamoto quickly helped Tsuna out and the woman left the room to prepare the cartful of cleaning tools. The brunette was about to leave with a short bow when Yamamoto pulled him over and gave him a bright smile.

"You had fun, right?"

"Eh?" What a strange question... Tsuna looked up and found himself caught in Yamamoto's chocolate brown eyes, shimmering eagerly back at him. He felt his face flush and the brunet quickly dropped his gaze to his hands. "Well... yeah..."

"Me, too." Tsuna glanced up again and when their eyes crossed-warm colors reflecting in each other's irises-he felt his heart jump for a second. Soft grins spread across their faces and Yamamoto gave Tsuna one last tousle of the shorter boy's hair. "I'll see you later, Tsuna!"

"Yeah." As he watched the other man, the brunet couldn't suppress the urge to smile widely and when he reached the door, he turned again to send a small wave towards the dark haired heir. "See you later!" He was rewarded with a cheery chuckle.

As Tsuna left out the door, the woman from before brushed past him and murmured in a low voice, "Before you get too carried away with _entertaining_ the young master, I suggest you finish your duties first. You must not forget your place." And then she left him.

Tsuna froze as the words rang in his head.

Entertaining the young master...? Was he only entertainment for Yamamoto?

He slowly started moving again, shuffling down the hall with his head bowed down. Then, a small smile spread along his face again. No... Yamamoto didn't seem like the kind of guy who would treat others like that. He was different from the other wealthy people in Namimori. They were... friends! The little brunet hopped around a corner and continued to grin as though he had never grinned before.

Yes, they were friends!

.:.

The mansion was filled with shadows. Only the more illuminated corridors and rooms were free of them, with the exception of a few dark corners here and there. Tsuna glanced out one of the small windows of the kitchen, holding a mop in hand.

"No moon tonight, huh..." The young man sighed, continuing his work. The day had passed quite dully after his visit to Yamamoto's room. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the young heir since then. And strangely enough, he hadn't seen Hibari or Ryohei either. Tsuna paused again to stare out the window. The place felt... so empty. He had occasionally passed by a few other workers, who only nodded to acknowledge his existence. Working in this sort of place was... slightly scary. Everything was so cold. Too silent. It would be nice if he could see more familiar faces...

"I've returned..." The door to the kitchen suddenly opened, "Have all the preparations been completed as I have instruct-? Nn?" The brunette gulped and spun around quickly, about to bow and apologize for day-dreaming, when the person standing at the doorway made him stop. A relieved smile spread across his face and his eyes shimmered happily.

"Hibari-san, it's you! You're back, thank goodness!"

The head butler stared at the young man and raised an eyebrow at the happy tone of voice directed towards him. "There must be something wrong with your head," was Hibari's immediate and rude reaction.

Tsuna clamped a hand over his mouth, catching himself, and then slowly pulled his hand back down, smiling sheepishly. "Oh... sorry, it's nothing... heh... heh..."

The other man eyed him a couple times and then maneuvered himself towards one of the cabinets, opening it and examining its contents. "Where are the others?" He asked curtly. Tsuna, who had started to mop the floor again, halted and peered at Hibari's back timidly. The man frowned and turned to glare over his shoulder. "If you make me repeat myself again, I will bite you to death."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna cowered and hugged the handle of the mop close to himself. "Umm... well... that... I'm not really sure..." His eyes fell to the ground. It was true though. He really didn't know. The workers who had been in the kitchen previously had tossed him the mop and then left him to take care of everything; from washing the dishes to checking the supplies in the storage room and cleaning the counters. He was just finishing with the floor before the man had entered.

Hibari watched the brunette for a few seconds and then let out a short huff that made Tsuna jump in fear. Then, the black haired man turned tail and promptly swept out the room. Tsuna briefly noticed that Hibari's arm was reaching behind him, to the place where he usually pulled his tonfa out from...

Wait...

Hibari-san wasn't going to...

...was he?

Tsuna stood silently in the room, only capable of gaping at the doorway in stupidity. No... he wouldn't... right?

And suddenly, a few screams and shouts leapt from one of the halls to the right of the kitchen. Tsuna froze on his feet, eyes round with fright. Several seconds later, five servants and maids rushed into the room, hurriedly pulling on their work clothes and holding their faces which were sporting new bruises. A few of them sent fierce glares towards Tsuna, who in turn withdrew to the corner of the kitchen, afraid of their combined looks of fury.

"You could've lied and said we were off cleaning the B-wing or something...!" A woman spat out at him, pulling on an apron and muttering to herself how new servants were always useless and almost always after the money rather than getting the job well done.

"I'm sorry..." The brunette mumbled quietly, continuing to hover in his little corner. The doors of the kitchen swung open again and the dark haired butler of the Yamamoto family entered once again, eyes narrowed and fixed on the employees in the room. His eyes shot towards Tsuna in the little nook between two counters and the brunette jumped in return.

"You..." Hibari reached for one of the knives placed neatly in the racks along the walls. He started walking towards Tsuna with it. The brunette whimpered in return, eyeing the sharp object in the man's hands. W-What? Was he going to be killed? Hibari was coming at him with a kitchen knife! He was going to be stabbed! Stabbed!

Tsuna tried to back away but found himself trapped between the counters and the wall. He gulped and watched as Hibari came closer. He was going to die...? Hibari raised the hand holding the knife and Tsuna clamped his eyes closed. If this was going to be the end... he wished... he could have at least spent a little more time with Yamamoto...

Eh?

He blinked.

Spend more time with Yamamoto?

Why... did he want that?

"Can you cook?"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, surprised by the sudden question. Hibari was holding the knife out patiently, handle pointed to him. He tentatively took the sharp tool from Hibari and murmurred a small, "W-Well... a little bit..."

"Then, it's settled. From now on, you will be in charge of all their duties including your own." Hibari flicked off a piece of dust from his jacket and started leaving the room again. "Be sure to complete all the tasks perfectly as I have instructed."

"EHH?" A chorus of disbelieving shouts came from the employees. Tsuna's jaw dropped. A-All of their duties? Did Hibari think he was superhuman or something? How could he do all of their work and his as well?

But wait... wait a moment... if he was going to do all their work... what would... the other employees be doing?

"What?" A man leapt forward, "Sir, you are going to allow this... this _child_ to cook for the Yamamoto family? I cannot accept th-!" Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out from its sockets when Hibari, in a swift motion, rammed a steel tonfa into the man's face, causing the man to fly and flip backwards in the air for a second before crashing onto the floor in a broken heap.

"The rest of you are fired."

The men and women in the room gaped back at him. After so many years of working for him, just for being caught slacking off this once... he would fire them just like that...?

A coy smile lifted the corners of Hibari's mouth. "Now if you insist on wasting any more of my time, I will make sure that you never see the skies of Namimori again. I want you all out of the mansion by 20:00. If you are not gone by then, I will bite you to death. If I ever see you again, I will also bite you to death. If I even hear the sound of your voice on the streets, I will bite you to death. Understood?"

The employees, along with Tsuna, could only nod dumbly as they trembled. The man turned to leave out the doors of the kitchen and uttered a few simple commands. "Kusakabe will show you to your room, jack of all trades. Tomorrow morning, I want you up by five to prepare breakfast for a group of fifty."

Tsuna regained his senses as quickly as possible and hastily bowed, managing to stutter out a short, "Y-Yes, sir!" Then he paused and lifted his head up to blink at the swinging doors in confusion.

Eh? Room...?

.:.

"WHAT?"

"Sawada-san... I've told you already..." The large man wearing his hair in a pompadour sighed and twirled the piece of grass in his mouth. He pushed the younger man into the room and gestured lazily to the pieces of furniture scattered about the inside. "It's the room you will be staying in from now on."

Tsuna gaped at the bed and the walls, jaw slack. If he had been holding something in his hands, he would have surely dropped it. Although the room wasn't as grand as the others and the window was probably only a sixth of Yamamoto's, the floor was still much bigger than he was accustomed to. Compared to his own narrow, flat bed with broken springs and dusty blankets, the bed he now had... was like something sent from heaven. There was no TV like the one in Yamamoto's room and there was no private refrigerator or bathroom, but to Tsuna, the room was simple, practical, and beautiful.

"W-What...? This amazing room... I'm staying... _here_...?" He managed to wheeze out and his eyes darted from corner to corner, wide and filled with a combination of joy and terror.

"Aren't you over reacting?" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow at the new and strange servant they had taken under their wing. "And yes, you are staying _here_." Tsuna couldn't speak for a few seconds. It took a while longer for him to regain his usage of speech and when he did, the first words that flew from his mouth were,

"But... I already have a place to live. Why do I have to stay... _here_?"

"Are you an idiot?" Kusakabe easily replied, "Is it possible for you to come work here everyday while commuting all the way from the poor side of the city? Do you know how long that'll take?" He shook his head and rolled the stalk of grass along his lips again. "Not possible."

"Ah, but... what about my family? They don't know that I'm here...!"

"Well, when you're hired by Hibari, it's almost as though you've gone away and died somewhere. It's all right, I'm sure your family will understand." The older man nodded and slapped Tsuna on the back in what he deemed to be a comforting way. "You should get some sleep. It'll be a big day tomorrow."

"What? W-Wait!" The brunet exclaimed as the man left him behind, strolling out the door. Then, resigning to his fate, he sunk to his knees. He would be staying here from now on? But... he had only packed the clothes he thought he would be using for the job...! Namely the clothes he had worn the day before... He would only have three sets of clothes: the ones he wore in the morning, the uniform from yesterday, and the clothes he had changed into so that he matched the other servants in the house. What should he do about his underwear?

The young man pulled himself back up and heaved himself towards the soft bed hugging the walls. With a careless swing, he flung his body over the sheets, letting his body bob up and down on the firm mattress. Tsuna sighed and stared up at the blank ceiling. No... he was just running away from the real problem at hand. Trying to fool himself. He closed his eyes and imagined himself opening the doorway to his home; turning that chilly, rusty knob, the familiar scent of his mother's cooking wafting to greet him, Lambo and I-pin's bickering that could be heard ringing in every corner of the house. And then Gokudera in the backyard, always working hard towards his dream...

_Mom... Lambo, I-pin... I hope you guys will be okay without me for now...?_

Tsuna turned on his side and curled up among the sheets, trying to draw comfort from its gentleness. They smelled of bleach and some sweetly scented wood.

_Will you be mad at me, Gokudera-kun?_

.:.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack of All Trades III**

So soft... how did his bed get so soft all of a sudden...? And it was so warm... Perhaps he could stay in bed a little longer before going to deliver milk?

"Nnn..." Tsuna flopped himself over into a mushy pillow and tried to muffle the foreign banging sounds on his door. The pounding only grew more urgent as he ignored it and at last, the door gave way to the abuse, slamming into the floor.

"SAWADA! Time to wake up!" A booming voice blasted into his ears and he felt the covers whip off of his figure, leaving him at the mercy of the chilly morning. There was the sound of some fabric being pushed aside and then he winced as a bright light pierced his half open eyes.

Eh?

Where was this? This wasn't his bed... and no one in his house ever called him 'Sawada'...!

"Right then, since we're suddenly short on employees, I have to take care of the fields and the east side of the house to the extreme! Sawada, I leave all the meals and the west side to you! You should get dressed and make breakfast first. And don't forget to wake up Takeshi around nine! Hibari usually does it but he's out today. And usually when that happens, I do it. But I've got a lot of stuff on my hands today so, I'm counting on you, Sawada! To the EXTREEEEME!"

Tsuna steadily sat up from his bed, hair as messy as a bird's nest. He blinked as a trail of dust dispersed into the hall-evidence of the silver haired man having ever been there-and then, for a moment, stared silently at his open doorway.

"EHHH? Sasagawa-san? And, UWAH, THE DOOR!"

.:.

Sweet and salty, strong and fragrant. With another twirl of the silver ladle, Tsuna lifted the cooking utensil up and took a small sip of the steaming broth. It wasn't the best, but at least it didn't taste bad.

"Hmm... yeah, it's ready." The young man nodded to himself and covered the pot of soup. After turning off the gas, Tsuna crossed his arms over the starched white apron he was wearing to protect his uniform and studied the chicken noodle soup he had just finished making. "Hibari-san said fifty people, right...?"

Upon waking this morning, the young man had immediately recalled the dangerous butler's instructions and after dressing quickly, he had gone to prepare breakfast. But-and this had been on his mind ever since Hibari had said it-were there _really_ fifty people who would be coming to eat his food? Even if there were the guards stationed outside who would want breakfast and the few maids left in the mansion who might want it, too... it still didn't add up to fifty people, right?

A sudden _ping!_ came from the oven several feet away, cutting off any further thoughts he might have had, and the brunet hastily scurried across the granite floor, examining the contents. A smile fell over his lips as several warm and crispy brown loaves of bread sat under the yellow light of the oven, all round and puffed up and smiling back at him. Somehow the way they looked so sunny reminded him of Yamamoto.

Would... would Yamamoto like these...? Maybe it was too simple...

Speaking of Yamamoto, if he had heard correctly through his sleep muddled mind, Ryohei mentioned that he had to wake that guy up...

Tsuna gulped when he thought of the dark haired heir and he quickly pulled the oven door open, closing one eye as a wave of heat burst from inside. Why did he have to be the one to wake him up... wouldn't Yamamoto like being woken up by a maid more? Or couldn't he just get up by himself? The young man pouted and drew on his oven mittens, reaching into the furnace-like appliance to obtain the golden bread he had painstakingly made several minutes ago. It sure was nice being rich... not having to worry about waking up late and to rely on someone else to remind them.

Tsuna stared at his bread silently. Well... actually, it wasn't like he really minded going to wake Yamamoto up... after all, they were friends... He pulled off one glove and poked at one of the loaves experimentally. Even though he was just some poor guy who knew how to do random jobs; even though Yamamoto was an incredibly rich person who lived in a world completely different from his own... they had become friends.

The brunet slowly pushed the bread back in, adjusting the temperature to keep them warmed for a little longer. Then, his eyes darted towards the small clock hanging on one of the kitchen walls.

8:46.

A small smile flit across his lips.

Who knows... it might be kind of fun to see what kind of sleeping face the normally cheerful and energetic Yamamoto had. Tsuna pulled off his apron and when he finished scanning the kitchen over to make sure he hadn't left anything undone, he nodded in satisfaction and started making his way towards the large staircase, returning to that maze-like hall he had gone through the day before.

.:.

The last clock he had checked read, 9:13.

Tsuna swallowed the dry lump that had started to form in his throat as the seconds ticked by. Somewhere at the back of his mind, the phrase, 'Thirteen minutes late' rang ominously again and again. He kept getting the feeling that Hibari Kyouya would suddenly pop out from a room and beat the stuffing out of him or threaten a cut in pay.

But it wasn't really his fault that he couldn't get Yamamoto up at exactly nine o'clock in the morning...!

The young man held in a sigh as he came to another crossroads in the hall. Yes, it wasn't his fault. Whoever created this sort of bizarre mansion was to blame!

"And why is Yamamoto's room located in some random and obscure place like this anyway?" Tsuna murmured to himself, deciding to take a right turn and hope that a familiar doorway would appear soon. He paused in front of a room. "Eh?" After examining the door knob for another moment, the brunet's amber eyes lit up. This looked kind of like Yamamoto's door...!

Tsuna gripped the handle and quietly turned it, peering in just to make sure. When he recognized the layout of the room and a distinct scent of autumn and wood greeted him, he let out a breath of relief. If there was anything he could be proud of, it would have to be his oddly perceptive intuition.

Now that he had found the room, all that was left would be to wake the young heir up! Tsuna knocked on the door a few times testily. Hearing no signs of movement from inside, the brunet pushed the door further open and entered the room. From the doorway, he could already see the distinct figure of Yamamoto Takeshi lying peacefully in his bed, blankets scrunched around his body and edge pulled up to his chest, clutched loosely onto with large hands.

Tsuna shuffled across the floor and felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as he watched the slumbering man.

So... how would he do this...?

Actually, now that he thought about it, he never _did_ wake anyone up before... he was always off for work before anyone else needed to be up and active. The brunet tapped his cheek with a finger, eyebrows creased in thought.

"Hmm... I think Sasagawa-san woke me up by... mm..." Tsuna scratched his chin. Oh, right! The curtains...! The young man scurried to the large window and flung the curtains open, allowing bright rays of sunlight to fly into the room. "Yamamoto, wake up!" He chirped.

There was no reaction.

Tsuna frowned. Did it not work? He moved back beside the bed again. After staring at Yamamoto in deep contemplation, the brunet found his eyes drawn to the other man's face. Upon closer inspection, Tsuna noted in his mind how charming the dark haired man was. The way his hair fell over his closed eyes while he slept, his boyish nose and smooth skin; that well-shaped jaw and alluring lips... He leaned in closer to study the man's face. Yamamoto was really like a prince, wasn't he?

Tsuna blushed at his thoughts and shook his head violently. What was he doing...? He jerked backwards and hastily reorganized his mind. He was supposed to be waking Yamamoto up, not leaning over to watch his sleeping face...! What the hell was he doing anyway, checking out another guy's face?

Right, so what else had Sasagawa Ryohei done...? Opened the curtains and pulled the blankets off of him?

The brunet nodded to encourage himself and then he dug his fingers into the blanket Yamamoto was currently tucked into. He took in a deep breath and then started to yank the sheets off of the bed in one large swoop. But for some reason, the blankets weren't coming loose.

"Hnnrgh! Nrrrgh! Grrrrgh!"

Tsuna struggled to whip off the blankets, pulling with all his might. What the heck? The young man paused to pant for air, noticing that Yamamoto's fingers were tangled tightly in the sheets, unrelenting. Tsuna let go of the blankets in place of prying at the fingers futilely with his small hands. What was with this inhuman strength?

"Yamamoto!" He tried shouting. Finally, the man in the bed seemed to stir; he had turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows together. A smile shot across Tsuna's face and he tried again while grabbing at the fingers locked on the blanket, "Yamamoto, it's time to wake up!" Under Tsuna's persistent ministrations, Yamamoto cracked open an eye.

"Hnn...?"

"Wake up, Yamamoto, it's probably 9:30 already!" The brunet called and started pulling at the blankets again, missing the silly grin that was steadily spreading across the dark haired heir's face. "Time to wake up, Yamamo-!" Without warning, Tsuna suddenly found himself swooped up and enveloped in a mass of white sheets, easily lifted off from his feet and thrown into the bed. He didn't even have enough time to squeak as he felt two strong arms lock around him in a tight embrace.

"Caught you!" Yamamoto exclaimed gleefully and grinned into the sheets, eyes closed to the bright light flooding in from the windows. "HA! Take that, Hibari! Told you I'd finally catch you."

Tsuna wriggled about in the blankets and against the arms enclosed around him. What? Yamamoto was trying to catch Hibari?

"No! Yamamoto...! Wrong person!" Came the muffled shouts of the small brunet from the roll of blankets. He continued his weak struggle and Yamamoto's joyous expression slowly turned to one of confusion. The man finally opened his eyes and spotted the tufts of chestnut hair from the top of the blankets.

"Hm? Tsuna...?"

Tsuna managed to free his head from the sheets and he gasped breathlessly, "Ya-Yamamoto...!"

The said man's eyes lit up immediately at the sight, "Ehhh? Tsuna! What are you doing in there? Haha!"

"I was just here to wake you up! Can you let me out now? I can't move like this...!"

"Wake me up?" The black haired man blinked once, ignoring the other's request, "Hibari's giving you the job now?"

Tsuna tried to pull his arms out but found them pinned to his sides by the blankets and Yamamoto's arms around the outside. He sighed, resigning to his predicament, and then explained briefly, "Sasagawa-san told me Hibari-san is out today and Sasagawa-san was busy... so I was supposed to wake you up. Now, can you let me go...?"

"Ahh, I see. So he went out today, huh..." Yamamoto trailed off, eyes darting to the window. Then, a full blown smile appeared on his face again and his chocolate brown eyes focused back on Tsuna, who in turn felt his face grow hot when he caught the slightly mischievous glint in the man's eyes. Yamamoto squeezed Tsuna in the blankets teasingly and then sang out brightly, "Nope, I won't! You're my prisoner now so I can do whatever I want...!"

"Ehhh?" The brunet flushed bright red. The taller man started rolling about on the bed along with Tsuna in his arms, and Yamamoto laughed loudly as they tumbled around together over the mattress, back and forth, back and forth.

"UWAHHH! What are you doing?" Tsuna yelped, starting to feel dizzy from all the spinning added with the pleasant pressure he felt whenever Yamamoto rolled over him, "Yamamoto...! P-Please stop...!"

After one last tumble, the two slowed to a halt in the center of the bed. Yamamoto chuckled and gently unlocked his arms from the bundle of sheets and Tsuna. "Okay, fine. I'll let you off for now." He sent the brunet a cheeky grin and watched as the little brunet scrambled out from the sheets, looking like he was shedding a white cocoon. Then, Yamamoto sniffed the air lightly and leaned towards his new friend. "Hm? Tsuna, you smell pretty good today."

Tsuna's breath hitched at that comment and he blushed red again-he was doing that too much, dammit! But, really, how could Yamamoto say such embarrassing words so easily? He shied away from the bedside and then bowed his head down timidly, hands clasped together. "I-I just finished making breakfast... so..."

"Tsuna made breakfast today?" The dark haired man beamed and pushed the blankets aside, hopping off from the bed. He stretched his arms out and arched his back, sighing in relief as a light crack came from his body. After tilting his head left and right a few times, he grinned at the brunet and moved to his dresser. "I should get dressed then. I'm looking forward to it!"

Tsuna smiled nervously and moved towards the doorway as Yamamoto started pulling off his dark blue pajama shirt. "I'll wait outside then!" He mumbled and quickly left the room. The brunet closed the door behind him and leaned back against it gently.

Man, now that he thought about it, it _was_ slightly strange to be working all day in one place. He was even living here, too... Usually, he'd be finished with his milk delivery and would be already working in the ramen restaurant or at the convenience store. But here he was, cooking breakfast and waking up Yamamoto Takeshi of all people! He felt the need to smile all of a sudden. How weird...

The door supporting him suddenly opened and before he could catch himself, Tsuna fell backwards with a gasp. He scrunched his eyes together, ready to hit the floor, but yelped instead when he felt himself caught against Yamamoto's chest.

"Haha, what are you doing, Tsuna?" The man grinned down at him, all dressed in a casual white T-shirt, blue jacket, and jean pants.

"N-Nothing..." He mumured and studied the other man's bare feet peeking out from under the jean pants. Eh? So rich people had normal clothes, too...? Realizing that he was still leaning against Yamamoto, the brunet jumped away and flailed his arms around in apology, eliciting a light laughter from the taller man.

"Pfft, you're so funny, Tsuna!"

Tsuna felt his cheeks grow pink and he averted his eyes to the floor. What was wrong with him? Spacing out so much... he was so uncool...

.:.


End file.
